1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a fly hook-holding apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new fly tying device for more conveniently tying a fly on a fishing hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fly hook-holding apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, fly hook-holding apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fly hook-holding apparatuses include U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,646; U.S. Pat. Des. 263,113; U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,178; U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,929; and U.S. Pat. Des. 348,816.
In these respects, the fly tying device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently tying a fly on a fishing hook.